Unbelievable
by Ai-Ai The All-Powerful
Summary: Kagome thinks about her friends' from her time advice about Inuyasha. sHORT oNESHOT.


I don't own InuYasha.

They say I should break up with him. I know they mean well, but they don't know him. They see him as the abusive boyfriend who cheats on me and tries to kill anyone who goes near me. Maybe they'd understand if I told them the whole story, because the version they see is full of oxymoron's. Maybe not. They think I'm scared break up with him, they say I should talk to someone, a teacher maybe?

How could I? They're my best friends (from my era) and I haven't told _them_ the whole story. Am I really going to tell someone who's practically a stranger? They'd shut me in a nuthouse! Even if they believed me, what could I say?

"I'm here because my friends told me to talk to someone. My abusive (who's not really abusive, after all, he's from the feudal ages. That's how most people are and how he grew up being treated!) boyfriend (who's not really my boyfriend, I can't even figure out_ how _that idea came about!) was cheating on me (again, not technically, but it still hurt!) with myself. (Kikyo is technically me, just in my past life. Errrgg, this confuses even me, and I know the story!)"

" He also attempts to murder any boy that likes me. (Though it was perfectly reasonable to do that, as Kouga had kidnapped me.) and sees me as his object. (To be more specific as to which object, might I say _Jewel Detector? _Those two words really get on my nerves!) He constantly hurts my feelings (Such an insensitive jerk!) causing me to leave. (Go through a well that transports me back to my own time.) "

"Why do I like him?" they might ask. In this case I might mention that 'I don't'! But everyone knows this would be a lie. Why _do_ I like him. It's not just his ears. (Though they are adorable little dog ears!) or anything. It's just, I don't know, him. I don't _really _even know _why_ I like him! All I know is that I do.

Then I'd tell them that, "He isn't always mean to me!" I'd reminisce about the time with the spider demons, when he had been poisoned and the moon had turned him full human. (Oh, I would have to mention that he was a half demon, that's where he got the ears from too.) He was extremely nice then, and even said I smelled good! OK, it was kinda starting at the time, but he was to sick to not be honest about it!

I'd then tell them about the time he almost kissed me (Even though it was because I was so like Kikyo) and how I reacted. I'd tell them that if I was in an abusive relationship, I wasn't the only one being abused. I'd tell them about the spell lady Kaede put on him (enlightening them about the power of a priestess at the same time.) that means whenever I say 'sit' he falls to the ground.

I'd say that 'at least he isn't perverted,' then they'd want to know why I made that remark. I'd tell them about Miroku, and then get back to the real issue. What to do about Inuyasha?

What kind of advice would they give, do you think? Maybe, like my friends, they'd tell me to break up with him, to leave, never come back. That isn't an option, though. I'd have to tell them about how I broke the jewel, and have to save the ancient world from Naraku. I'd say that even_ besides _that, I have so many other friends I wouldn't want to.

Maybe they'd tell me to tell him about it. I can imagine how _that_ would go! Inuyasha is not the type to listen to peoples problems, especially ones about him. Besides, he's in love with Kikyo. I don't get it, though. She's a dead girl that hates him! I'm her, but alive, and I don't hate him either. Oh god, now I just sound pathetic.

Should I just give up on him? It's the easy way out. He doesn't love me, maybe never will. I could invite Kouga to visit. _No!_ Inuyasha hates Kouga, it wouldn't work. They'd probably end up_ killing _each other. Inuyasha gets so possessive of me when Kouga's around.

Do you think maybe he _does_ like me? It's almost as impossible as people would find my story. Then again, my story's true, so what does that say? That I should have hope? Who knows. This whole mess is one I'd find unbelievable before it happened to me.

Unbelievable. That's what describes this whole mess. It's the reason I'm writing this in my diary instead of telling a real person. They'd never believe it. I'll just have to see, I guess.

-Unbelievably yours, Kagome.


End file.
